


(what goes on) behind these doors

by decidueye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Wrestling, playfights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/pseuds/decidueye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kuroo."<br/>"...what?"<br/>"What if the hokey cokey really is what it's all about?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	(what goes on) behind these doors

"Kuroo."

"...what?"

"What if the hokey cokey really is what it's all about?"

Tetsurou groans into his pillow reaching out blindly until he finds Bokuto’s shoulder. He lifts his head up, finally opening bleary eyes and blinking slowly.

It’s dark. As it should be, because it’s 3AM.

“Bokuto, I swear to God…” he says. He’s so tired his mouth doesn’t quite cooperate, and the words slur together, but he’s sure Bokuto gets the message.

“No, listen, Kuroo, I’m serious. Like, how would - ow! Hey…”

Tetsurou kicks him sharply in the shin, and Bokuto flinches under the blanket. Tetsurou sighs.

“I just wanna sleep, bro,” Tetsurou tells him as gently as possible. “I’ve got study group in the morning, you said if you stayed over we’d settle early.”

“Right,” Bokuto replies quietly. He’s clearly put out, and Tetsurou feels a pang of guilt, but decides that’s a problem for the morning.

He sinks back into the pillow, pressing it over his ears to drown out the inevitable sound of Bokuto’s snoring. He lies still as Bokuto turns, once, twice, and again. Tetsurou breathes deeply, trying his best to ignore the movement on the other side of the bed and relaxing his limbs.

“Do you think hedgehogs look the same to everyone?”

Tetsurou jerks up, twisting around to look down on Bokuto. As his eyes adjust, he sees the Bokuto has settled lying on his back, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Bokuto takes Tetsurou’s silence as an invitation to continue.

“I mean, I see hedgehogs as these cute spikey mice, right? But what if that’s only because we’ve all been told what hedgehogs are? What if when I look at hedgehog spikes I see something completely different from you, but we both just call them hedgehog spikes because society’s conditioned us to think that we’re seeing the same thing?”

 _They’re called quills_ , Tetsurou thinks. What he says is, “shut the fuck up, man.”

“But -”

“That’s it,” Tetsurou growls, gathering enough energy to reach for his pillow and press it against Bokuto’s face. Bokuto’s arms shoot up, and he braces his feet against the mattress as he grabs Tetsurou’s elbows, trying to push him off. Tetsurou’s not using much force, so he succeeds fairly quickly, and Tetsurou catches a brief glimpse of Bokuto’s eyes, flashing bright before he goes in for a counterattack.

Bokuto’s still caught in the duvet when he launches himself at Tetsurou, and he doesn’t succeed in doing more than bringing Tetsurou back into a lying position, banging his neck on the headboard as he falls backwards. Tetsurou yelps, all thoughts of sleep forgotten, and twists below the covers so he can wrap an arm around Bokuto’s neck.

“You’ll pay for that,” he says, laughing, and Bokuto places a hand flat against Tetsurou’s chest, holding it firmly so that Tetsurou can’t get any closer. The duvet rustles as Bokuto moves to kick Tetsurou, and Tetsurou reacts quickly, bringing one of his legs between Bokuto’s and twisting so that they’re pinned to the mattress.

“No fair,” Bokuto whines, but he’s already got the hand that isn’t holding Tetsurou back in his hair, balled into his fist for a noogie. Tetsurou can barely tell what’s going on, and it’s hard to move, tangled as he is in both Bokuto and the blanket, but he ducks instinctively away from the pressure on his head. Beneath the covers, he sees that Bokuto’s pajama shirt has ridden up, exposing bare skin just below his ribs, and he decides to change tactics.

He pulls his arms away from Bokuto’s neck, bending them towards him before reaching for his hip. Tetsurou’s hands are cold, and Bokuto yelps when he makes contact, then flinches when Tetsurou digs his fingers into the crook of his ribs.

“Shit….Kuroo….Stop…!” Bokuto manages to get out between breathless laughter, wriggling as he struggles to get away. Tetsurou grins, continuing to tickle him.

“Surrender?” he asks, and Bokuto sets his jaw, lips quivering as he tries not to laugh.

He lasts less than three seconds.

“Surrender!” he bursts out, and Tetsurou’s merciful, so he stops straight away. He pulls away from Bokuto, who’s still trying to catch his breath, and begins to rearrange the blanket around them.

“Alright, now can we go back to-”

Tetsurou doesn’t even know how he manages it, but suddenly Bokuto has jumped on him, and then all tactics are thrown out the window. He can’t really see what they’re doing, and they’re a mess of flailing limbs and tangled movements until Tetsurou finds himself with his arms and legs pinned, his face squashed against Bokuto’s collarbone.

“I win!” Bokuto’s declaring, and it looks like he’s right. Bokuto’s stronger than Tetsurou, and unless he can think of something else…

Tetsurou snickers. Bokuto has just enough time to make a puzzled noise before Tetsurou licks a long stripe from Bokuto’s clavicle up towards his neck. Bokuto shudders, adjusting his position so that he’s hovering above Tetsurou with a glare.

“Dude, that’s gross!” he says, grimacing. Tetsurou beams back at him.

“Is it?” he asks innocently. Bokuto hesitates for a moment too long.

“Absolutely,” Bokuto says, but he sounds unsure. He moves off Tetsurou, rolling until he faces the wall, “What else would it be?”

Tetsurou’s eyes have adjusted fully to the darkness now, and he can see the outline of Bokuto’s back, hunched and tense. He places a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, and Bokuto flinches. Tetsurou doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s hurt.

“Hey, bro, it was just a joke,” Tetsurou says, chuckling weakly.

“Yeah, man, I know,” Bokuto sighs, “Let’s just sleep, ok?”

Bokuto falls silent, and Tetsurou watches his back. They’ve had enough sleepovers for Tetsurou to be able to tell that Bokuto’s not really sleeping - he’s too still, his breathing too even.

Tetsurou doesn’t fall asleep until Bokuto begins to snore, and he can’t help but sigh with relief when he wakes up to the heavy weight of Bokuto’s limbs sprawled across his body.

 _Nice save_ , he thinks, preparing to push Bokuto out of bed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for my 200 follower prompt party on [tumblr](http://queerkeiji.tumblr.com). thanks for the opportunity to write one of my favourite ships, anon!


End file.
